


That Boy's Trouble, He's My Trouble

by oneerectiontomyheart



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 15!Zayn, 24!liam, Alternate Universe - High School, Dark Liam, Dark Niall, High School, Innocent Zayn, Innocent!Zayn, M/M, dark!liam, dark!niall, zarry - Freeform, zayn and gemma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1483000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneerectiontomyheart/pseuds/oneerectiontomyheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn isn't normal, he has known that for a long time though he never understood why. I guess it was that while the other kids were playing sports he was reading comic books, and when the other kids started going to parties he started studying more, and how all of the other boys couldn't stop talking about Natalie Portman and Megan Fox and Zayn would rather spend his time admiring Justin Timberlake or Leonardo DeCaprio. No, Zayn is not like the rest of the kids but maybe that's alright, the tall man with tattoos seems to think he is just fine and maybe that's all he needs, maybe he is all he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was quiet, way too quiet. It was only 9 pm on a saturday night but yet I could hear the faint buzz of the street lamps and the rustle of dead leaves creeping their way to the end of the sidewalk. The air was completely still and everything seemed to amble towards me. A thick fog was settling onto the sidewalk, leaving only ten feet of visibility.

The eery feeling of not being alone on this desolate street crept its way through my skin until it was printed so far into my bones that I thought it would stay like this forever, haunting me at every turn I took, forcing me to cower around in fear shaking in my black chinos.

Why did Louis have to watch his sisters, if it wasn’t for that I wouldn’t be walking home from work completely alone. Vulnerable to who ever wanted to pick a fight, which would lead to me lying in agonizing pain on the icy concrete.

Tap-tap-tap, I could hear the muffled noise of foot steps far behind me. Tap-tap-tap, there are more foot steps, more than one person behind me. I try to will the panic to go away.Not everyone walks down the street with the aim to attack innocent teenagers. Tap-tap-tap-tap-tap, they’re speeding up, getting closer and closer and closer until I can hear them, dark whispers being passed from one to the other.

“Is that the bloke from your English class?” The taller one asks.

“Yeah, it sure is. He’s pretty fit ain't he?” The shorter one, Niall, tells the other. The taller one answers with a snort and they stop talking.

A short moments later I can feel a hand grab at my wrist, it’s not forceful or pushing but  I am still terrified. I freeze in my tracks making the taller lad walk right into me, and now I’m fallingfallingfalling. The first thing I realize when I’m lying on the cold hard ground is that I am trapped underneath of a much larger body completely incapable of pushing him off.

I squeeze my eyes shut, hoping-praying-wishing that when I open them I am laying in my bed alone, that this is all a dream and I’m in my feathery bed. When I finally open my eyes instead of meeting my off white ceiling my eyes are locked with deep brown ones, they are not just looking at me, they are looking through me. I feel a shiver ripple through my body and I know it’s not from the cold of the autumn floor, it’s the way he is looking at me. One hand still wrapped around my wrist, the other gripping my chest.  

This man must be at least 22, with brown stubble that lines his cheeks meeting at his chin, completing his well groomed beard. He has tattoos scattered around, four arrows lining the outside of his right arm, a single feather lining the inside, words that are too hard to read in this light written on his wrist. He has piercing right on the top of his right eyebrow. His hair is short but long enough that he could style it up in a short quiff if need be, but is now just laying there loose and weightless.

When he flashes his teeth for a smile but it’s not meant to be warm and inviting, its meant to be sexy and intimidating. It leaves me shaking once again, but this time its not in fear, no, its a feeling that I’ve never felt before. A feeling I can’t quite put to words, can’t quite explain.

“Are you okay mate?” This isn’t aimed towards me, it’s Niall asking the tall lad how he is. I am the one who was almost crushed by a grown man and he has the nerve to ask him is he is alright?

“You shouldn’t be out here all alone, a pretty boy like you, someone might just try to take advantage of you,” the tattooed man whispered, no, purred in my ear only loud enough for me to hear.

“The only person around is you, and you’ve kind of got me pinned to the ground.” I don’t know how I scrounged up the courage to utter that half assed reply to the man but when he heard my words he chuckled and stared me straight in the eyes as he smirked “Exactly.”

This time when I shivered it really was from fear, I felt my eyes bug out and my mouth opened up from the shock of it all. This man just admitted to wanting to take advantage of me, he was going to take advantage of me and there is nothing I can do about it. I was completely paralyzed, not able to blink or breathe or shift my eyes from his undying gaze.

“Calm down babe, I’m not gonna hurt you,” He strokes my cheek with the hand he had placed on my chest. His smile seems more sincere this time, a little less sexual but still completely intimidating. He straightens himself up and brushes off all of the offending dirt he can find on his pants before he is offering his hand down to help me get up. I reluctantly take it, too shy to turn it down.

He pulls a little too hard and my body is flying into his, instead of letting me fall he wraps an arm around my waist and presses my body against his chest. His left hand, the one not supporting my weight fumbles in my pocket until he finds what he wants and lets me go, stumbling backwards completely thrown off by his actions. He has my phone pressed against his ear, fumbling in his own pocket for his cell phone silencing it when it starts ringing.

“I’ll call you later babe,” the tall man says as he’s handing me my phone back and walking the other way, Niall by his side laughing like a hyena with his head thrown back, blonde hair shaking along with his body as laughter takes over his body. I don’t understand what’s so funny but, thats no different than usual.

Instead of going home I decide to go to Louis’ house, since it is a few blocks closer than my own place and I’m not sure if I could make that much further. I walk at a brisk pace, who am I trying to kid here, I basically ran all the way to Louis’, checking behind me every so often to see if the tall man was back. Maybe he would get rid of Niall and actually do what he said he would. That feeling comes back, that unexplainable emotion, it’s slightly pleasurable but not in any way that would make sense to me. It’s mixed with a need a thirst for something but what, it’s absolutely terrible but the best feeling I have ever experienced all at once. I’m not used to this, I don’t understand what this is. I could always ask Harry, he is great with these kind of things, always helping me understand things that I just don’t get.

I’m padding up to Louis’ front door, swinging it open without knocking because it’s like my second home. I go to call out “Honey, I’m home,” but all that comes out is a shocked gasp. That is not at all what I was expecting to come and find on the couch, the couch that I sit on, the couch that Louis’ sisters sit on.

“Oi, mate your sisters sit there,” is all I get out before Louis is dragging me out of the room. Keeping me from staring at Harry any longer which is a good thing because I need that image out of my mind right now.

“It’s not what it looks like mate” is all Louis gets out before what is happening actually registers in my mind. Louis tries to put on an angry face but his cheeks are scarlet and you can see the embarrassment pooling in his eyes. His face alone is enough for laughter to threaten to slip past my lips. Studying his face harder, I weigh the pros and cons of letting it go. Pros being that this is a once in a lifetime situation, and that it will feel really really satisfying. Cons being Louis will most likely end up skinning me alive. His face becomes more anxious, waiting for me to reply, and I throw caution to the wind and allow myself to laugh. Minutes pass by and I am still laughing, hands clutching at my stomach trying to ease the pain.

Only when I feel myself calm down, laughter stopping completely, do I let myself look back to Louis. There are tears slowly making their way down his cheeks, his hands are pawing at his face trying to wipe them away, but more just come in and take their place and he gives up with a huff. His eyes are verging on bloodshot and are filled with desperation, like a cry for help.


	2. Chapter 2

Louis jumps off his couch, pulling his shirt back on, and runs through the closest door grabbing my hand. When we get in the kitchen he doesn’t stop until we are in the food pantry, with the door shut to give the illusion of privacy.

I chance another look at Louis and he has stopped crying but his eyes are even more panicked than before. After a few minutes of standing there in silence, waiting for Louis to speak up, I realize that he isn’t going to say anything unless I say something first.

Going with something easy I say, “Are you okay?” His eyes start to water and he buries his face into my neck while wrapping his arms around my waist. His body starts to shake as he lets out loud sobs. I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him in closer so he can burrow his face deeper into my neck. He starts to calm down, his sobs turn into silent tears, “I, I think I might be.” Louis starts to talk but has to stop because he is sobbing again.

“You think you might be what, Lou? What do you think you might be?” My voice is soft and it comes out as a barely audible whisper that would have been lost in the sounds of Louis’ sobs if he hadn’t already calmed down.

“I, I think I might be gay…” Louis’ talks slow, dragging every word to its last syllable, voice coming out even quieter than mine had.

“I think I might be gay Zayn, gay! What will that even mean for me? What will my mother think, what will my sisters think, what will Des and Gem think? What will all of the kids at school think, I wont make it on the football team now. What will all the guys think, would they start ignoring me and get scared that I will hit on them or something.” Louis’ voice is frantic now, the words are flowing out a mile a minute.

“Calm down Louis, everything is going to be okay. Your mother will think, ‘I love my Louis, I am so happy he trusted me enough to tell me’ and so will your sisters and Des and Gem. And I don’t know what the kids at school will think, but I do know that I if anyone does treat you differently they weren’t worth time in your life in the first place.” Louis looks up, his eyes are bloodshot and he looks completely vulnerable.

“Would, will you treat me different? Will you ignore me…”

“Of course not Lou, I could never do that to you. You’re my best mate, you’re still the same boy that I met on when we were 7.”

“When we both found that tuna sandwich under the slide and fought over it until we decided to split it in half.”

“And an hour later when we both ended up in the nurse's office because apparently that wasn’t tuna, it was a chicken salad that had been sitting in the sun for 4 hours.”

“So, do you really mean it? Will you still be my friend even if I am, you know.”

“Lou, your my best mate, I’d still be your friend even if you were straight, gay, a woman trapped in a mans body and everything else they have out there. I’m not going anywhere, you’re not getting rid of me that easily.”

“Thanks Zaynie, you really are a great friend.”

“It’s really no problem, now are we gonna talk about what I just saw?”

“I take that back, you’re a terrible friend.”

“I think we should talk about it Lou, I just walked in on you giving Harry, your step brother, a blow job on your couch while your sisters were sleeping upstairs.”

“I know it’s wrong, it’s so so so so wrong. How will I ever be able to face him again? He probably regrets letting me do that. I’m just a stupid little freshman, he’s a senior. He could get any girl or guy he wants in the entire school, there is no way he would ever like me.”

“Do you want him to like you?”

“Maybe, I don’t know. I’m not even sure if I’m actually gay or not.”

“Well have you ever done anything with a girl?”

“No”

“Have you ever wanted to do anything with a girl?”

“Not really…”

“Have you ever done anything with a boy, besides, you know. that.”

“No”

“Well have you ever like watched straight or gay… You know…”

“Uhm, I watched gay befor.”

“Louis, it sounds like you are gay…”

“What will I do?”

“You don’t have to do anything, you don’t have to tell anyone. Just be yourself, you can tell whoever you want whenever you are ready.”

“Do I have to tell Harry?”

“I don’t think you have to, he probably already knows.”

“Yeah, probably.” There is a noise coming from outside of the pantry, I peek out of the little holes in the door and I can see Harry walking towards the pantry. He doesn’t look much better than Louis, his cheeks are wet and his nose is red and puffy.

“Can I please come in,” you can hear how desperate Harry is in his voice.

“Yeah” I answer for Louis, knowing he needs to hear what ever Harry has to say. When he gets in I can see him much better. Not only is his nose puffy but his eyes are also red and swollen.

“Louis, look at me” Louis looks up to Harry and I step back to watch their encounter.

“Are you okay, what’s wrong?”

“I don’t know…”

“You know you can tell me anything Lou, right?”

“Yeah, it’s just… I am just really confused about my feelings. I didn’t know I was... gay, I had always just thought I hadn’t met the right girl but I think I might actually be gay.”

“Shh, it’s okay boo. It’s okay to be gay.”

“No it’s not! Everyone will hate me! My mom will disown me and your dad will think I’m disgusting!”

“No one is going to disown you Louis. Your mom was okay with it and so was my dad when I told them.”

“Wait, you’re gay? Why did you never tell me?”

“I thought it was obvious, you even met my last boyfriend Nick.”

“I thought he was just a friend…”

“You’re so cute, Lou, honestly… No, he wasn’t just a friend. You had to have known after you, you know…”

“No… I thought you were just, horny, and I was the only thing available.”

“No no no no no, you’re way more than the only thing available to me. You’re my boobear, you do realise that now right?”

“I guess”

“No, not you guess, you know. You have to know how I feel about you Louis.”

“How, how do you feel about me?”

“I really, really, really like you…”

“Really…”

“Yeah, and like I was wondering if maybe you wanted to be like my boyfriend or something…”

“I. I really would like that Haz.”

“Really? I understand if you’re not ready yet, or if you don’t want to. I wont be too upset, I promise.”

“No really Harry, I would love for you to be my boyfriend… My first boyfriend.” Louis is barely finished talking before Harry is pulling him in for a hug, his long arms wrap all the way around louis’ waist and they stay like that for a minute until they remember I’m here and I’m getting pulled into my second group hug the first being when Harry pulled me in for one with after he had won the talent show, the hug consisted of me, Harry and about 3 other people I hadn’t known and still don’t know to this day.


	3. Chapter 3

Everything has calmed down, Harry and I were both sat on the couch watching Family Guy while Louis was upstairs willing Lux to go back to sleep so he could come down and Gemma was in Lotties room probably using her laptop.

It’s weird to think that Louis has a boyfriend, not entirely because he had a boyfriend persay but mostly because Lou and I have never been in relationships before. He was the first to be stepping ground in that department. There’s no jealousy though, I’ve never really been interested in a relationship so there is nothing stopping me from being happy for Louis and Harry.

Now that it is just Harry and I it is the perfect time to tell Harry about what happened on the dark roads earlier this night. Taking a deep breathe, I explain all of the events, from the walk back and the ominous quiet that surrounded me to the man who trapped me to the ground with his body. I tell him about the way he smirked at me with his eyes shining with desire and something else I couldn’t recognize.

“Well thats really,” Harry pauses to collect his thoughts, “thats really odd.”

“Thats not even the worst part.”

“How could it get any worse? Did he hurt you, did he touch you?”

“No, he didn’t do anything but what I said. It just, I don’t know how to explain it. When he smiled at me, my body, it just shut down for a second. All of a sudden I felt light headed and I couldn’t breathe. And then later, when I was walking here alone I was worrying that he was going to come back and, you know, take advantage of me. And instead of my body shaking with fear, it shook with another emotion, one that I have never felt before. There was a warm feeling, pooling in my stomach and it felt, good, but really bad at the same time. I felt like I needed something but I couldn’t figure out what I needed. I’ve never felt that before…”

“I,” Harry stopped to gather his thoughts once again, “ I don’t know how to tell you this…”

“Well just say it…”

“I think, I think you had your first time getting , you know, ‘aroused’”

“But, does, does that mean I’m gay?”

“I don’t know, it could.”

“Well how can I know?”

“You would have to test around I guess. Kiss a girl, kiss a boy, see what you like and what you don’t like. Thats really the only way to make sure if you’re, confused.”

“Where am I supposed to find someone to kiss? I’m 15 years old and I still haven’t kissed anyone besides my mom.”

“Well, you could easily find a girl who would want to kiss you with those cheekbones”

“I can’t just go up to someone and say can I kiss you so I can see if I’m gay, and I can’t pretend to like someone and then kiss them and find out that I don’t even like their gender.” The words flew out of my mouth fast and panicked, I felt like I was having a crisis.

“Hold on,” and with that Harry was dashing upstairs leaving me in the living room alone with my thoughts. I glued my eyes to the television, in hopes that it would distract me enough until Harry came back which wasn’t for another ten minutes. He had Gemma and Louis trailing close behind, Louis looked nervous but Gemma looked calm and empathetic.

“Okay so I told Gemma and Lou about what’s going on, I’m sorry but I think that this is the best way for you to be sure.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Well since you need to kiss a girl and a guy I figured you could kiss me and Gems. It would be for clearly scientific purposes and Lou said he’s okay with it. It’s the only way for you to try this without having to worry about the other person.”

“I don’t know, doesn’t it seem… Just weird?”

“No, it’s okay. Just relax and I’ll do all the work. Once you realise if you like it or not pull back and then you can try Harry.” Gemma’s voice was soft and calming, she sat down next to me on the couch.

Everything went quiet as she placed her hand on my thigh, leaning into the kiss. Her eyes slowly closed and her lips puckered softly, my eyes drifted shut and I let my lips mimicked hers. Her lips pressed mine softly and then a little more. She started to lean more into the kiss and I let my lips mimic hers once again. We were lightly snogging when I felt her tongue touch my lips asking for entrance. Thats when I knew, and I let my lips pull away. Gemma’s cheeks were painted red and she kept her head down as she stood up and left the room.

“I guess it’s my turn.” Harry says as he sits in the spot once occupied by his sister, I take one last look at Louis to make sure he is okay with this and he nods his approval.

Harry moves a lot like his sister, but instead of my thigh, he lets his hand rest on my hip. His eyes close and his lips pucker just like with the last kiss. When our lips touch it feels a lot different from when I kissed Gem. Gemmas lips were soft and fluffy, Harry’s are chapped and firm. He’s not as smooth and soft as Gemma was, every one of his moves is deliberate and is backed with confidence as if he knows exactly how each little twitch of his lips will affect me. And I think he just might because just then he places my bottom lip between his teeth and nibbles lightly. My eyes bulge out and I move quickly away from the kiss when a moan sneaks its way past my lips.

“Well do you have your answer now?” Harry's voice is soft and concerned.

“I, I’m gay” The whole world starts spinning and I should really sit down. But wait I’m already sitting. My body starts moving on its own and I’m lying flat on my back, arm dangling off the side of the couch.

The taller man’s eyes are the last thing I remember seeing before everything turns black.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what to write, ahhh, i should have made an outline before I started writing this!


	4. Chapter 4

**Liams POV**

From the moment I had woken up this morning something just hadn't felt right. The sun had risen like always and the birds had sung the same sweet melody they sang everyday but I couldn't help feeling something was different.

Maybe it was this feeling inside of me, this uneasiness, a concern for someone else that I hadn't felt in a while. It is not that I don't have people I care about, I have Niall and Josh, but they could always take care of themselves. I knew if something happened they would be able to hold their own.

But him, I knew if something were to happen to him he would just crumble, in-able to defend himself or even to muster up the courage and run. He needed someone to watch after him, to protect him from the world. I knew it the second I looked into his eyes, they were filled with the kind of innocence that needed to be preserved, that I would fight to preserve.

All I know about the boy is the way his eyes glimmered on the dark street and how his breath hitched when I pulled him closer, but I couldn't stop thinking about him. This made no sense to me, I don't date, I don't care and if I did, it definately wouldn't be for the boy who practically ran from my touch. I don't chase after anyone, if someone wants me they can come get me, but I can't help feeling the urge to chase that boy to the ends of the earth.

Everything in the world was the same, the only thing that had changed was me. I felt my hard exterior melt as a fond expression leveled over my face.

Love at first sight was never anything I had believed in before but you can't help who you fall in love with, or how, or when, or anything really. You just have to roll with it, let it take you where it wants to go. It's like the wind, and you're just a plastic bag. It flings you around in jerking motions and all you can do is hope, hope that when you land it's gentle and easy and there is someone there, waiting to pick you up.

The wind was picking up, it took all I had to keep my feet on the ground.

How could I begin to fall for someone I didn't know? I couldn't, I couldn't let myself fall because I knew I wouldn't land gently.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a really dark one shot but I decided to make it a chapter'd story. I have nothing planned for this at all, I'm just writing what ever I think as I think it. Send me suggestions if you think there is anything I should do or add and I'll think about it.


End file.
